In certain use occasions, such as high voltage applications, a terminal or connector is generally provided with a shielding shell and a cable core of a cable connected with a terminal is covered with a shielding layer. In actual use, a shielding function can be achieved only after an effective electric connection is realized between the shielding layer of the cable and the shielding shell of the terminal or connector. A common connection between the shielding shell and the shielding layer is a compression connection. If the compression connection is adopted, a shielding sleeve and a shielding bushing are further required to realize switchover.
FIG. 1 shows a principle diagram of a shielded connection between a connector and a cable. A connecting terminal 11 is connected with a cable core 13 of a cable 12. One end of a shielding sleeve 14 is connected with a shielding shell (not shown in the figure), while the other end thereof is connected via compression with a shielding layer 15 of the cable 12 through a shielding bushing 16.
During compressing, an end of the shielding sleeve 14 is sleeved on the shielding layer 15 of the cable 12 to form an overlapping region. One end (e.g., left end as shown in FIG. 1) of the shielding bushing 16 is sleeved outside the overlapping region formed by the end of the shielding sleeve 14 and the shielding layer 15 of the cable 12. The shielding bushing 16 is pressed to deform by use of a special crimping tool, and the deformed shielding bushing 16 tightly compresses the shielding sleeve 14 and the shielding layer 15 to realize an effective shielded connection between the shielding shell and the shielding layer 15 of the cable. The other end (e.g., right end as shown in FIG. 1) of the shielding bushing 16 is sleeved on an end of the cable 12 and is connected via compression with the same so that the shielding bushing 16 is mechanically connected with the cable 12.
In such a connection design, two connecting components, namely the shielding bushing 16 and the shielding sleeve 14, are required, and a corresponding compression tool is required to be developed; besides, a corresponding workstation design is also required for assembling the product. However, such a connection design is not only complex in structure and high in manufacturing cost, but also troublesome in assembling and high in difficulty.